Geng
by Zaji Hana
Summary: Pertarungan dua ketua geng pejantan tangguh demi mendapatkan hati seorang Eren. (Levi-Farlan-Jean x Eren)


GENG

Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Summary : Pertarungan dua ketua geng pejantan tangguh demi mendapatkan hati seorang Eren.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Garing, dsb.

* * *

Pagi hari di Hari yang cerah seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk Eren dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah. Kalau saja dia lebih pagi, kalau saja dia berangkat sepagi biasanya, kalau saja dia tidak begadang semalam suntuk untuk nonton drama terbaru yang didapatnya dari Armin, kalau saja- Argh, menyesalpun tak akan mengubah keadaan.

Jadi disinilah Eren sekarang, berdiri disebelah tiang listrik, menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa. Setelah mentalnya siap Erenpun mengintip sedikit ke dalam belokan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di dalam sana terdapat 3 sekolah yang saling berdekatan. Karena itulah jalanan yang bukan jalan utama itu menjadi sangat ramai di waktu seperti ini.

3 sekolah itu antara lain, Sina – sekolah yang menonjolkan akademiknya, Rose – sekolah khusus olahraga, dan Maria – sekolah khusus seni. Maria highschool adalah sekolah Eren, letaknya paling ujung dan harus melewati dua sekolahan lainnya terlebih dahulu. Dan masalahnya adalah dua geng preman sok pejantan tangguh dari Sina dan Rose biasa mangkal di celah gang-gang dekat jalan ke SMA Maria.

Eren takut~ takut digoda _dan takut tergoda_.

* * *

Dia masih ingat saat masih jadi siswa baru dan masih polos unyu-unyu *ehem sekarang juga masih* berjalan dengan santainya melewati jalan itu dan alhasil siulan-siulan nakal pun mengiringi sepanjang jalan. _Sial_, kalau Eren seorang gadis dan disiuli begitu sih masih mending. Masalahnya dia itu pemuda tulen dengan hormon begejolak yang mudah meledak. Lengan baju pun dinaikkan, berjalan cepat menuju salah satu gang dengan siulan paling keras, dia baru saja mau berteriak tidak terima. Tapi, kata-katanya harus kembali ditelan begitu melihat isi gang penuh asap rokok dengan banyak orang di dalam sana.

Glup~ Eren menelan ludah, satu dari sekian banyak yang ada disana memandanginya dengan tak wajar. Pemuda pendek yang duduk bersila di atas tumpukan peti kayu besar dengan rokok tercepit di mulutnya dikelilingi dengan beberapa orang yang berdiri-lah yang menatapnya tak wajar. Sepertinya dialah ketua gengnya.

Siulan semakin riuh, beberapa tangan mencoleknya sana-sini, muka Eren merah menahan amarah.

"Levi-sama, akan anda apakan si manis ini?" tanya seseorang.

"Dia murid Maria." Seru salah seorang lainnya. Gemuruh suara mencemooh keras memenuhi ujung gang itu.

"Oh, sekolah para pujangga cinta itu?" ucap seseorang yang dibalas tawa dari lainnya.

"Sepertinya murid-murid tahun inipun wajahnya tak kalah menarik dari tahun sebelumnya," ucap seseorang yang kali ini disertai elusan di pipi kenyal nan mulus milik Eren.

"Lepas tangan kotormu dari wajahnya," satu suara berat membuat semuanya hening seketika, si ketua mengetuk-ngetuk puntung rokoknya, "Bawa dia kemari." Titahnya.

Punggung Eren pun didorong kasar ke hadapan orang yang dipanggil Levi-sama itu. Pandangannya masih belum mau hinggap pada wajah di hadapannya. Levi mengisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya tepat di depan wajah si manis pujangga cinta. Eren menahan nafasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Teriak Eren yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan segala amarahnya.

"Berani sekali kau pada Levi-sama!" seru seseorang dibelakang Eren yang kemudian menendang kakinya, tepatnya di belakang lututnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Segenggam rambut Eren ditarik dari depan, wajahnya dipaksa naik hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Levi. untuk pertama kalinya mata hijau Eren terbuka lebar menatap wajah itu secara penuh, Levi sangat dekat hingga nafasnya yang bau rokok menerpa wajah Eren dan sukses membuat pemuda itu mual.

"Sebutkan namamu, bocah!" Levi tidak berteriak, namun bicara penuh penekanan yang membuat tubuh Eren lemas karena tidak sanggup membantah. Apalagi, granit hitam di bola matanya memerangkap Eren dalam pesona tiada tara. Jleb! Oh, sepertinya Eren terkena panah asmara. Eren bagai di awang-awang~

"Levi-sama! Polisi!" teriak salah satu orang dari luar gang dengan disertai suara khas mobil polisi sebagai background dramatis.

Seketika seisi gang heboh berlari menuju jalan keluar menghindari kejaran polisi yang mencari korban berupa pelajar bolos, pelajar merokok dan yang pasti para anggota geng pelajar yang sudah cukup punya nama. Eren yang nyawanya belum kembali dari kahyangan nyaris terinjak-injak sol sepatu, tapi satu tangan menariknya dari kekacauan itu.

"Hei, Nak," Panggilnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" Erenpun menyadari bahwa salah seorang polisi bername tag Hannes-lah yang sudah menariknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya si polisi yang menyadari bahwa Eren adalah seorang korban dan bukannya tersangka.

Eren sendiri masih mengunduh data dari otak yang tak kunjung selesai memproses kata-kata, "Uhh Anu... itu..." ucap Eren dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak, "Sa-Saya..."

"Ya?" respon sang polisi menanti laporan.

"Saya Digoda."

"Hah?"

* * *

Eren menggelengkan kepala, membuang jauh-jauh masa lalu tidak jelas itu. Diapun ingat semenjak kejadian itu dia tidak pernah melewati ujung jalan tempatnya sekarang melainkan dari ujung jalan yang lain, memang memutar dan lebih jauh jaraknya, tapi setidaknya aman. Dan berhubung hari ini dia kesiangan, untuk menempuh jarak ke ujung satunya akan membuatnya terlambat.

Eren pun kemudian berjalan, bersamaan dengan banyak murid lainnya. Melewati SMA Sina, orang-orang pun berkurang drastis, dan begitu melewati gerbang Rose, tak tersisa satupun yang berjalan searah dengan Eren.

Tak ada ludah untuk ditelan, tenggorokan Eren kering. Haruskah dia berlari sekencang angin? Sepertinya iya, lagipula tak ada opsi kedua, Eren sudah Kevevet. Dia pun berancang-ancang dengan start jongkok. Dalam hati dia berucap,

_Bersedia – _dia berlutut dengan satu kakinya.

_Siap – _bokongnya naik hingga posisi menungging

_Dan – _DEMI TUHAN! Tangan siapa yang mengelus bokongnya!

Eren menelan jerit kaget ala gadis di komik shojou dan memutar leher dengan horor ke belakang.

Matanya menangkap seringai jahil dari dua orang pemuda, yang mana satunya diragukan kalau masih berkerabat dekat dengan kuda. Si pemuda berambut cokelat muda –yang mencuat dikanan dan kiri bagai kumbang tanduk- belum mau memindahkan tangannya, "Sedang buru-buru, Manis?"

"GYAAAAAA!" Eren Kalap, dia melompat ke depan dan mengayunkan tasnya ke segala arah, hingga akhirnya mengenai si muka kuda dan membuatnya berbaring dengan bola mata putih. Sementara Eren kaget dan memandangi si spesies darah campuran itu berbusa, tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda satunya.

"Whoops, santai saja," ucapnya begitu mengetahui Eren takut dengan mereka berdua, "kau harus ke Maria kan? Aku dan Jean bisa mengantarmu melewati geng milik si pendek itu."

"Eh?" Eren berkedip-kedip, setengah percaya.

"Percayalah padaku, namaku Farlan. Nah, Jean sudah sadar, Ayo segera berangkat."

* * *

Jean mendecakkan lidahnya dengan keras –sengaja agar Eren dengar-, "Farlan-sama, Kenapa kita malah menolong bocah kurang ajar ini! Aku bahkan ingin menampari wajahnya karena sudah memukulku dengan tas!" kakinya menendang ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke tas Eren hingga membuat si empunya agak terjungkal.

"Salah siapa kalian berdua tadi seperti orang tidak waras yang memandangi bokongku!" sentak Eren sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Jean dan kemudian sedikit berputar hingga tepat menunjuk wajah Farlan.

Jean mendesis tak terima, ditariknya tangan Eren dengan paksa, "Sial! Berani-beraninya kau menantang Farlan-sama! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, brengsek!"

"Aduh! Singkirkan tanganmu! Dasar sial!" bentak Eren.

Farlan berdehem, membuat ketiganya berhenti tepat di tengah jalan diantara dua gang yang saling berhadapan. Di kiri gang Sina dan di kanan gang Rose. Di kiri gang Levi dan di kanan gang Farlan.

Matanya menyipit, mencoba melihat siapa yang keluar dari gang di sebelah kiri mereka. Terlihat seseorang keluar dari sana, sedangkan di belakangnya terlihat segerombolan lainnya masih berada di dalam gang, setengah bersiap.

"Ah... Levi, senang melihatmu." Ucap Farlan. Levi tak membalas, matanya hanya menatap Eren, Erenpun begitu, hanya menatap Levi.

_Sial, kenapa orang itu semakin keren_

"Bocah, kau belum menjawabku," ucap Levi.

Pikiran Eren melesat kembali dari negeri fantasi, mengingat pertanyaan Levi hingga otaknya berasap, "Na-namaku?" Levi mengangguk, "Eren Jaeger."

Levi maju selangkah, Eren mudur selangkah, Levi kembali maju, dan Eren kembali mundur, saat ganti giliran Eren maju, bukannya mundur, Levi malah kegirangan. _Sial!_ Eren salah langkah, dia kira Levi mengajaknya bermain Donald Bebek!

Jadilah Ia dalam kuncian tangan Levi. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Kumbang tanduk dan Kuda yang sedang di TKP hanya mitos~ dunia serasa milik berdua.

"Eren..."

"Hm..."

"Eren, Jadilah milikku." Koor lagu cinta pun datang dari kedua belah gang, _inikah rasanya cinta oh inikah cinta... Cie.. cium cium cium!_

"STOP! STOP!" semua perhatian teralihkan, hanya pada Farlan seorang, "Apa-apaan ini! Aku yang menemukannya duluan!" tangan Eren ditarik paksa.

"Aku bahkan bertemu dengannya sebelum kau, tengik!" Eren ditarik lagi.

"Jadi kau juga baru bertemu dengannya sekali, kenapa langsung sok-sokan menyatakkan cinta begitu!" lengannya kembali ditarik.

"Lepas tanganmu darinya!" dan sekarang keduanya ditarik, hingga rasanya ototnya tertarik. lumayanlah, pegal-pegalnya jadi hilang, ototnya kaku sekali karena beberapa hari ini terus bermain biola.

"Dia bahkan belum menjawabmu!"

"Kalau begitu jawab, Eren! Katakan padanya kau akan menjadi milikku."

"E-Eh?!"

"Farlan-sama! Ka-kau serius menyukainya si brengsek ini?!" Teriak Jean sambil menarik kerah Eren.

"Para murid Rose memang tidak punya etika." Di tendangnya perut Jean dengan kakinya dan tangannya menangkap Eren yang agak oleng setelah tarikan Jean pada kerahnya hilang.

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan melakukan ini dengan kekerasan. Levi-sama." Sarkas Farlan, "tapi kalau kau memaksa, kita akhiri di sini. Biarkan Eren memilih."

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu bahkan sebelum kau sempat berkedip. Bocah ini mutlak akan menjadi milikku."

Tanpa Eren sadari. Pasukan dari pihak Levi maupun Farlan berjejalan keluar dari gang gelap nan sempit, dengan senjata semacam balok kayu, pemukul baseball, hingga raket tenis dari pihak Farlan.

"Tu-tunggu!" Eren tambah cemas, walaupun hati kecilnya bersemi unyu-unyu karena diperebutkan cowok-cowok kece. _Tunggu dulu!_ Otak Eren agak belok, diakan sama-sama laki-laki, seharusnya dia marah. Eh atau mungkin Eren memang sudah belok.

Hitungan mundur otomatis telah dihitung, kedua pihak sudah siap menyerang, Eren bagai domba di kandang serigala. Bingung, kaburpun tidak bisa. Saat koor suara saling berkumandang dan mereka sudah berlari dari dua sisi berlawanan, suara asing muncul.

"_Perdamaian ooo perdamaian~ Jrengg_ Wahai anak muda, janganlah engkau saling bermusuhan yeahhh."

_KAM to the PRET, KAMPRET!_ Sumpah itu senior Eren beserta seorang guru absurd maksimal. Eren bergidik ngeri, sederet mahkluk-makhluk mirip manusia itu dipimpin guru musik dengan style rege, kepalanya yang harusnya botak berkilau bagai mutiara laut dalam, dipakaikan wig gimbal. Eren elus dada, melihat gaya yang lain, ada yang semacam rocker, visual kei, k-pop, hip hop, dan yang paling ujung mengusung tema gotik dan malah terlihat semacam pelahap maut menggandeng dementor. Oke Fine, ini dari sekolah Eren mau parade atau apa? Eren gagal paham, lebih gagal paham sama tangan Levi yang ikut-ikutan elus dada, spesifiknya elus dada Eren.

Farlan jeles.. kemudian ikut elus, elus bokong Eren. Eren lelah~

"Tch, merusak suasana." Decih Levi tak suka.

"Bubar! Bubar!" Farlan kalap, "Eren pilih satu dari kami, jika tidak..."

"Tu-Tunggu Farlan-san, Levi-san! Lepaskan dulu tangan kalian, akh sial!"

Setengah tidak ikhlas, tangan keduanya terlepas dari Eren, baik Farlan maupun Levi saling melirik dengan lirikan maut bagai laser yang mampu membelah hati si manis. Namun ditengah pergelutan tak kasat mata diantara mereka berdua, datanglah segerombol pelajar dari SMA Titan yang nampaknya ingin memulai pertarungan dengan mereka.

"Levi-sama!"

"Farlan-sama!" teriak masing-masing orang dari dua kelompok yang berbeda hampir bersamaan. Keduanya menyadari kedatangan tamu tak diundang dari sekolah nan jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Berani-benarinya kalian mencoreti dan merusak mobil ketua kami juga markas kami!" teriak pria berbadan besar dengan rambut pirangnya yang berada di sebelah pria tinggi berambut hitam.

"Ck, bodoh! Kenapa bisa ketahuan." Ucap Levi sertengah menggeram.

"Kalian juga menggoda Historia-sama, kekasih dari ketua kami saat sedang berjalan di gerbang sekolah!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Sial, aku tidak tahu gadis itu pacar Ymir!" ucap Farlan setengah panik.

"Dan kalian juga merusak otak kami dengan memutar CD original kalian 3 kali sehari di dekat gerbang sekolah brengsek!"

"Ups~" semua mata tertuju pada pria botak berkumis dengan style rege.

"SERANG UOOOOO!"

Dalam sekejap jalanan penuh dengan siswa dari 4 sekolah berbeda yang saling menyerang, dan kelihatannya para siswa SMA Maria tidak berkontribusi banyak selama pertarungan berlangsung. Lain lagi dengan kelompok Levi dan Farlan yang tanpa sadar bekerja sama dalam melumpuhkan para murid SMA Titan.

Eren bingung, dia terjebak diantara orang yang sedang baku hantam, dan beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya ditarik, jangan bilang tangannya kembali ditarik oleh polisi seperti saat itu. diapun menoleh, dan mendapati Jean menarik tangannya.

"Ku-kuda?"

"Jangan salah paham bodoh, kau menghalangi lawanku!" seru Jean sambil berlari meringkik dan menerjang si kekar pirang.

_Dasar PHP._ Runtuk Eren dalam hati. Dari samping ia merasakan sesuatu, saat menoleh pemuda dengan badan tinggi mengayunkan kayu padanya, mulut Eren menganga, namun tak sempat berteriak. Tubuhnya telah dijatuhkan seseorang ke bawah, cukup sakit, tapi kepalanya telah dilindungi oleh sebuah telapak tangan dari benturan keras di aspal kasar. Eren membuka matanya yang terpejam saat dijatuhkan secara paksa. Sesosok tubuh telah melindunginya dari serangan siswa Titan. Tubuh itu berada tepat diatasnya dengan kepala menunduk dan nafas yang agak tersengal, namun tanpa melihat wajahnya Eren masih mengingat aroma rokok khas yang dulu sempat membuatnya mual.

"Le-vi?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hh, kau tak apa bocah?" balas orang itu dengan suara khas di telinga Eren, dia menyadari, sebatang kayu tadi menghantam punggung Levi hingga kayunya patah. Belum juga keduanya sempat berdiri ada seorang lagi mengayunkan pemukul baseball ke arah Levi, dari wajahnya Eren bisa mengerti orang itu puas sekali bisa menyerang Levi yang merupakan ketua geng lain dari belakang, Eren melihat semuanya, tapi Levi tidak.

"Lev-"

"Awasss!" Teriak Farlan yang menedang ke melompati kedua orang itu, tepat penuju perut orang yang tadinya akan menyerang Levi, hingga membuat orang itu terpental jatuh kebelakang.

Pertarungan tak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena pihak penantang alias SMA Titan sudah berjatuhan banyak korban. Merekapun mundur dari lokasi untuk kembali ke markas.

Levi mencoba duduk dengan dibantu Eren yang sudah menyelinap keluar dari kubah lindung berupa badan Levi.

"Le-Levi san! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu!" Bentak Eren cemas dan berlinang air mata.

Dengan tangannya dia membawa Eren ke pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, aku menyukaimu Eren," pelukan mereka mengendur, Eren menarik wajahnya dan keduanya saling menatap seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, "Jadilah milikku." Ucapnya lirih namun menggema dalam indera pendengaran Eren.

Kali ini Eren yang maju dan memeluk Levi, "Aku juga," Ucapnya malu-malu, "menyukaimu."

Farlan melihat dari samping bersama sang ajudan. "Ck, sok sekali, dasar. Apanya yang sakit, kayu yang digunakan saja sudah lapuk. Si pendek itu sengaja agar bisa menang banyak, licik sekali."

"Sudahlah Farlan-sama. Masih banyak mangsa lain di hari esok." Balas Jean dihadiahi sebuah anggukan dari Farlan.

"Yah, walaupun sebenarnya si bodoh itu manis sekali." Gumam Jean selirih angin.

Lagu cinta pun berkumandang dengan sumbang dipimpin oleh murid Maria, simbol menyudahi perselisihan yang terjadi diantara geng Sina dengan geng Rose di hari itu.

* * *

Fin :3

Oke saya tahu ini gagal humor tapi semoga bisa menghibur :'D dan kesimpulannya Eren nggak jadi sekolah di hari itu huehehe...

Terimakasih pada semua yang telah membaca cerita ini hingga akhir, kritik, saran, pesan, kesan, pendapat dan sebagainya, untuk menjadi koreksi bagi saya bisa dilimpahkan pada kotak review yang tersedia :3


End file.
